The Three Mary Sue's
by AnimeDreamer23
Summary: Three girls fall into the world of One Piece. Chaos ensues. Updates on Tuesdays and Fridays.
1. Preview

**Chapter One. Ave Maria.**

My brother once told me that fanfiction is bound to be the end of the civilized world. I should have just believed him and stopped my fangirlish ways. I suppose I would have certainly been more cautious. At least, I would have had a different reaction towards seeing a magical portal. It certainly would not have been, 'let's explore the damn thing'.

Now when I found a magical portal, which turns out to be way less fabulous then people imagine it is, my crazy friend Ter decided to jump in dragging me along _._ The bitch. And to make things worse our sane friend, Rose, decided to follow us instead of doing to logical thing. Like calling parental supervision at least.

Not that it would have helped much. The portal closed after about being open for less than a couple of hours, just as we had entered. I don't know if that was a coincidence or caused by our intrusion, but it doesn't look good.

I don't know why I'm here. This whole mess was enough to shake even my faith in God. After all what God would land three teenagers into an actual Anime world. I know the idea may seem fun to others, but I doubt that living in a world based on piracy and fighting would be great for the health. Oh right, I hadn't mentioned. Somehow that mysterious portal landed us into the One Piece world. Or more specifically, on the Thousand Sunny.

It would be more logical to presume I somehow tripped over some stairs or something, and entered a coma dream. Still, coma dream or not, I would eventually have to deal with my new 'reality'.

Well, at least I'm not alone. That means I'm not a complete Mary Sue now at least. Thank the lord for small comforts. Still, it is hard to believe that I managed to get into such a huge mess in such a short time space.

 **Hours Earlier**

'Nothing good ever happens after 2 a.m.' was one of my favourite quotes. So I should have done the smart thing and stayed in bed, but as you've probably guessed by now, I did not.

As an insomniac, I was forced to stay awake every night for hours. It was something I had grown used to, however this particular night I had stayed up unto 2:30 and I still felt as awake as a hyperactive hamster. So I got up to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. Yet as I passed the front door I noticed a light shining from under the bottom of it. I figured the light in the common hallway of our apartment complex must have gone on. If anybody enters the stairway the light stays on for 5 minutes after all, due to motion sensors.

Back into my bed, I tried to fall asleep, but somehow I kept feeling as if something was off. As if something was calling out to me. I eventually stayed awake the whole night.

The next morning I felt completely exhausted due to the loss of sleep. So I believe I can't be blamed for almost missing the portal itself.

You see, there was suddenly a door where there previously were mailboxes. Our apartment mailboxes were next to the entry of our complex, so it seemed a bit redundant to have a door there. It wasn't like the door was special or anything either, it was just a regular door. Intrigued, I decided to try and open the door.

I ended up seeing an ocean.

Considering this was still the random doorway that appeared where our letterboxes were, and the fact that the door next to it lead to the street, it was more than a little bizarre. So I blinked a few times, pinched myself then walked back upstairs.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter Two. Ave Maria.**

I walked up to my room and threw myself on my bed.

"Why are you acting so dramatic now?" asked my brother. I looked up and saw him standing in my doorway. "I'm not acting dramatic" I denied, trying to pull a straight face.

My brother just looked at me with a blank expression until I gave in. "Fine" I grumbled, "I'm hallucinating and am too sleep deprived for school today."

"Today is a Saturday" said my brother, whilst raising an eyebrow, "You were going out to meet your friends." School I could miss, but ditch my best friends? They would definitely kill me. Ignoring my brothers smug face, I walked past him and walked downstairs again.

I'm not sure if I should have been glad or scared that the door was still there when I came down again.

"Wait, is that a door?" my brother asked, "I thought that our letterboxes where there? And how did they manage to build in a door overnight? What is the point of it anyway?"

Since there was no point in lying to my brother, due to my failing composure, I decided to come clean. "Well, you see, this… door… is a part of my hallucinations."

My brother turned to stare at me. "Your hallucinations?"

"Erm… yes?" I answered, suddenly unsure.

"Then why can I see it too?" my brother asked.

"Because you're a weirdo?" I responded.

The silence that fell was rather uncomfortable, so I was relieved when my brother finally broke it.

"You know what? Never mind" he sighed and walked out of the normal door, leaving me alone.

Now that I was alone with the mystery door, I decided to investigate it further. I slowly walked closer to it and poked it. After nothing happened, I poked it several times. Deciding that the mystery door wasn't going to eat me, I decided to open it again. Slowly.

I ended up seeing an ocean. Again.

'Well…' I thought to myself, 'Why would there be an ocean here anyway?' Closing the door, I walked out of the building towards the city's centrum. Whilst walking, I sorted the facts in my head.

1\. There was a mystery door that came out of nowhere.

2\. That door opened up to an ocean.

3\. Then the door is obviously a portal or something to that ocean.

4\. That could mean that Narnia was real, which would be very epic.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

It was my friend Ter, and she seemed angry for some reason. "Where _are_ you?!" she yelled through my phone, "You were supposed to be her half an hour ago!"

Ah, that explains it, "I'm on a quest!" I said sarcastically, which is never really a good idea with Ter. Before she could start ranting, I added "I'll be there in five".

Rose and Ter were sitting at a terrace, enjoying the sun and a drink whilst waiting, not that that meant that they were any less annoyed by my lateness.

"You seriously have to work on being on time Ave", said Ter, "even I think it's ridiculous." Ter, came from Sri Lanka and often mentioned how the people in her country were much more laid back. She put up with a lot of my bullshit and forgave me for not being able to pronounce her actual name. However, she had an incredibly short temper.

"I can explain", I said, "I was mentally broken".

"What." Responded Ter, looking tired already.

"I've been hallucinating all morning" I added, and dropped down on a chair. "I saw a random door that opened into the sea."

Ter and Rose exchanged a quick glance.

Ter looked exhausted. Rose just looked as if she was slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Which meant she was freaking out inside. A lot.

Rose, was part Russian part German, and Ter and I often joked it made her both very effective and an alcoholic. A joke which Rose did not really appreciate.

"And it was just this door?" asked Rose, "you did not see anything else or?"

"Nope just the door", I said, looking around for a waiter.

"honestly Ave" said Ter, whilst sliding her drink towards me, "that is weird."

"well I know that", I answered whilst sipping my drink, "but I kept seeing it."

"Are you joking or serious, because that is creepy" said Rose. I looked over at her and saw her look completely calm. I wish I had that composure, a blind man can see it when I panic, I basically radiate my emotions.

"Sorry for freaking you out rose, but this is an _emergency_ **!"** I exclaimed.

Occasionally we would fight or get annoyed by each other, Ter and I especially would often fight like a cat and a dog on a sugar rush over trivial matters, but for an emergency we always put our fights on hold.

"Alright, let's go see it." Said Ter standing up.

"What?" asked Rose and I, staring at Ter as if she grew another head and punched it in the face.

"The door, let's see if you still hallucinate with us and who knows, maybe it's real"

"It's not real", said Rose, standing up as well, "but alright."

"I get no say in this right?" I asked, but they did not even bother to respond and started walking towards my house. "Not cool guys", I shouted, jogging to catch up to them.

As you've probably figured out already, the door was a magical portal. The portal was not what you expected a magical portal to look like. First of all it was clearly a door. And I can tell you, the doors at my apartment aren't meant for beauty. It wasn't glimmering with raw magical power either. It wasn't shining in rainbow colours or anything that shouted 'I'm a magical portal'. It was a bit of a let-down for Ter and Rose, when they saw it.

"Okay so they installed an extra door" said Rose, "it doesn't seem like a hallucination."

Wordlessly, I opened the door. There was still an ocean on the other side.

"Do you think this leads somewhere?" asked Ter.

"It obviously leads to an ocean of some sort" Rose replied

"But what kind of ocean?", asked Ter, looking excited, "what if it leads to the world of One Piece or something?"

"How would we even know it leads to the One Piece world anyway?" Rose asked. "It's not like you can check".

"…Ummm, If you believe in it hard enough, dreams always come true?" I answered. "And you can always jump in, although you might drown".

Ter groaned at that. She wasn't sure about going into a magical portal if it had no guarantee of going to One Piece. "I don't really think jumping in is a good idea." Said Rose carefully, as if there was an actual chance I would jump inside. "Of course it is!" Ter said.

That was the biggest difference between all of us. Rose wouldn't do weird things until it was proven safe. I would slowly test something and then do it. And Ter… Well, she would jump in headfirst. She has many stories about her crazy life from when she lived back in Sri Lanka. It includes being chased by elephants, monkeys, climbing cliffs and a lot of near death experiences.

Anyway, when Ter stated that she wanted to go through the door, we could all clearly see that she was deadly serious. "Okay, if we are doing this, who is going in first?" Rose asked, "And are we sure this isn't deadly?"

"Only one way to find out" Ter said with a grin. Before I asked her what she meant with that, she had already pushed me in.

She. Pushed. Me. In.

Why thanks best friend ever. It's just lovely that you use me as a Guiney pig. I love you too.

Though now I'm realizing we might have made a mistake. You see we saw a sea. However, now I realize that the see isn't as close as it seemed. I'm actually really high up. And the sea is directly below me. Well, that's just great.

I am _so_ going to kill Ter the next time I see her.


	3. Landing

**Chapter Three. Ter**

"What the hell did you just do?" asked Rose calmly, face blank of expression.

"I think I listened to my impulses again", I stated sheepishly, looking back into the doorway. "Do you think Ave will be really mad?"

"Are you seriously doubting that?" asked Rose, "she will be furious."

"Jeesh" I sighed, I was not looking forward to _that_ argument. Peering into the doorway, I noticed something was wrong. "Hey Rose?" I asked.

"What now?" Asked Rose. "I can't see Ave", I replied. "We should've at least seen her swim right?" Rose was silent for a minute as my nervousness grew. "I think.." she started. "…the distance might be greater than we assumed." "The distance?" "Between this door portal and the sea" "Oh…" Well great.

"What now?" asked Rose, and I honestly had no idea on what to do next. So I just followed my impulse and walked through the door.

It felt as if I had walked into some sticky thin substance. I managed to get through the substance eventually, but it went very slowly. 'This is so gross' I thought to myself.

After a while, most of my upper body was through, but I was dangling from the sky by my lower body and my legs. I could also see now that the sea was in fact, very far away from my point, seeing as I was high up in the air. 'Just great' I thought moodily. By then, I had already accepted that I was going to fall down very fast once I was loose and I just wanted to get it over with.

I mean, who doesn't prefer a quick death over a long one.

It must have seemed weird, now that I think about it. A random teenage girl who's dangling in the sky by her leg. On this side of the portal, it did at least look cooler though.

While it had been a door on our side, it was an empty shining light here. It actually reminded me of something I had seen earlier, but before I could figure it out my foot finally came fully through and I started falling. 'It would really suck to die now.' Was all I thought before I was plunged underwater.

I felt the air leave my lungs as my vision grew dark.


End file.
